particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis Mundi Revolution
The Anarch Anakrousite Party was a confederation of Rational Anarchists, Anarcho-Communists, 'Pure' Democracy Advocates and Absolute Libertarians. (While an Anarch opposes government of ANY external force, an Anakrousite 'pushes back' against control). (Thus - the Anarch Anakrousite party stands in opposition to governmental control, and actively seeks to overturn controlling policies). The Anarch Anakrousite Party ceased to be on September 11th, 2131 - with the death of the party Founder, Anakah Anakrousis. It was replaced by a far less cohesive collection of party Fragments - under the control of lesser lights in the former AAP galaxy. Brutem Fulmen took control of the Anarch Anakrousite Faction, exerting something of a unifying influence on the former AAP. The Anarch Anakrousite Faction has few members, in comparison to other splinters, since most of the former AAP members have devolved into more 'comfortable' entities. In late 2134, Brutem Fulmen also ascended to the position of First Advocate in the Likatonian Senate. This loose coalition of splinter groups became known as the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter - because of it's splintered and fragmentary nature. Cyrano Morgaine - nominal candidate for the Justice office - took control of the Pacifist Faction. The Pacifist Faction stands for complete disarmament, and non-militaristic politics. Erin Montfort - new candidate for the Environment office - took control of the Isolationist Faction. The Isolationist Faction believes that Likatonia must sort out it's OWN 'backyard', before we start throwing our weight around 'outside'. Salome Meshnech - nominal candidate for the Internal Affairs office - took control of the Extreme Green Faction. The Extreme Green Faction are self-styled fundamentalist eco-advocates. Amaranth Amerigo - nominal candidate for the Science and Technology office - took control of the Hardline Faction. The Hardline Faction concerns itself mainly with reducing 'flippant' claims to 'liberty'. Absalom ben Adamah split from the Hardline Faction, in July of 2141 - due to dismay at the perception of 'soft borders' being allowed in the Hardline Agenda. Adamah formed the National Purity Faction in the same month, with other 'extreme' nationalists from the Hardline Faction. Finvarra Bean-Tighe took control of the Sacred Order Faction, a collection of conservative, religious statesmen. Genevieve Baptiste - new candidate for the Health and Social Services office - took control of the Red Dawn Faction. The Red Dawn is concerned chiefly with centralisation of power, and border security. Despite their tragedy, in 2134, (for the first time in 27 years) the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter (former Party) regained partial 'dominance', under the inspired leadership of Brutem Fulmen. Simultaneously, Baphomet Crucifer (who had taken over the candidacy from his father Lucifer Crucifer a few scant years earlier), was elected to the Emissary position, the first Anarch Anakrousite Emissary. Unfortunately, Baphomet was only capable of holding onto the seat for one term, before the able candidate from the Progressive Party (Rudolpho Giuliano) was elected to the position. Beginning with gaining the Finance office seat, in 2129, Gethsemene Garrison began a complete overhaul of the Likatonian economy. In 2134, the Finance office believed the economy was stable enough, and the 'surplus' sufficient, to bring about the culmination of Garrison's Agenda - flat taxation, and zero Luxury-tax. (The 2131 Tax Reforms had already removed Corporation Tax from Likatonian industries). In the internal elections of 2140, Marianne Sandrine replaced Brutem Fulmen as nominal head of the party, and Melanie Meager assumed the Foreign Office shadow-seat. In the Infrastructure Office, Domus Eunt was replaced by Ben-yamin Ophanim, and Kymera Salem lost the Education seat to Mara San Etienne. Gethsemene Garrison was finally deposed from the Finance seat, by Horus Anasazi - and Melkior Meshnech (husband of the Internal Affairs officer, Salome Meshnech) was selected as candidate for Emissary. The August 2140 Cabinet election process saw Marianne Sandrine elected to the First Advocate seat of the Likatonian Senate, and Horus Anasazi installed in the Likatonian Finance Office. In April of 2145, the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter lost all communication between regional offices. Further investigation revealed that ALL Likatonian parties, indeed - apparently all TERRAN parties, had similarly lost digital infrastructure. Although order was restored as quickly as possible, unexpected 'election' results placed the Anarchs at 0 votes, or 60 votes. Indeed, at ONE point, the legislative computer actually recorded April as repeating. By May of 2145, the problem had been isolated and dealt with... a tiny system glitch which the scientific community christened "Y2.145k". After 15 years at the helm of the Faction, Erin Montfort lost his seat in the Environment office, AND his leadership of the Isolationist Faction, to firebrand televangelist Bolivar Batonrouge. Baphomet Crucifer took over the leadership of the Red Dawn Faction on his return to politics, in a surprise upset in the April 2146 internal elections. Further internal elections in October of 2146, saw Shadrach Animus lose the Defence seat to newcomer Toutant Beauregard; Cyrano Morgaine lose control of the Justice department (but maintain control of the Pacifist Faction) to Nikolas Diblisi; and Amaranth Amerigo losing control of both the Science and Technology office, AND leadership of the Hardline Faction. Brutem Fulmen took over the Science and Technology appointment, while Abraham Lee (former Hardline second-in-command) took over from his mentor at the helm of that faction. October 2146 also saw Melkior Meshnech retiring from the Shadow Emissary post, to be replaced by 'third-generation candidate', Vladimir Crucifer. The last notable event of the 2146 electoral year, was the further fractionation of the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter. The previously 'moderate' Anarch Anakrousite Faction, spawned four more factions: The Militant Anarch Atheist Front, under the auspices of student revolutionary Orak Sumpter; The Radical Devolution Faction, led by Nehimiah Grayson; The Libertarian Anarchist Faction, loosely gathered around Lazar Stakanov; And, the flamboyantly apellated Infernalist Chorus, led by Cheyenne Crawley. October 2150 was a month of great upheaval for the Anarch Anakrousites. In preparation for the September 2151 elections, the upper echelons of the party underwent a major disruption. Marianne Sandrine was ousted from the Head of Government candidacy, after a decade, to Bolivar Batonrouge, head of the Isolationist Faction. Thus, for the first time since the 'Shatter' of 2131, one of the 'fragments' headed the party, in place of the core 'Anarch Anakrousite Faction'. Bolivar Batonrouge was replaced in the Environment Department, in turn, by a new candidate, Sacred Order minister Far Darocha. Sefira Alasand lost control of the Food and Agriculture Department to Socialist radical Rekka Tsutsumi; Melanie Meager lost control of the Foreign Affairs seat to her deputy, Jacinto Valverde; and Salome Meshnech was finally displaced from the Internal Affairs Office, by Right-wing Revolutionary, Andreas von Au. March 2152 saw the dawn of a new era for the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter. For the first time since the death of Anakah Anakrousite, some unity returned to the party - with the re-unification of four of the Factions, under the inspired leadership of Vladimir Crucifer. The new Axis Mundi Faction united the prior (pure) Anarch Anakrousite Faction, The Infernalist Chorus, The Militant Anarch Atheist Front, and the Red Dawn Faction.... making the Axis Mundi the single largest voting block within the Shatter. Bolivar Batonrouge was voted out of the Head of Party seat, in a surprise 'no confidence' vote, called by Vladimir Crucifer... mere hours after he announced his own abdication of the State office... in which position, he was replaced by his own brother, Dmitri Crucifer. August 2157 saw yet another upset for the recovering AAS, in the mass defection of members. Absalom ben Adamah, head of the National Purity Faction, led a march of party members out of the August conference in Anakagrad, after shouting down Vladimir Crucifer's State of the Party Address. Absalom ben Adamah expressed extreme distaste at the 'moderate' attitudes of the growing 'Axis Mundi' element of the party. His closing statement was resignation of his Cabinet post (in the Trade and Industry office). Crucifer appointed long-term Trade Advisor, Serenity River, to step into the vacated seat. Absalom ben Adamah was followed by almost all of the National Purity Faction, on his departure from the Anakagrad Conference Centre. Other faction leaders claimed 'defections', also... mainly from the Hardline Faction, and the Sacred Order. November 2163 saw another major reshuffle of the AAS lineup: Brutem Fulmen retired, leaving his office to his subordinate, Jacto Aleas; Mara San Etienne lost her seat to Devin Barry, in the regional elections; Genevieve Baptiste surrendered her office to Viktor Rorshack; Horus Anasazi retired, handing over control to his deputy, Lorenz Aibara. Ben-yamin Ophanim handed over control to Cesar Sohzer, and Far Darocha handed over the reigns to his assistant Marius Von Mannse. Most importantly, perhaps, Vladimir Crucifer agreed to depart from the Advocacy... allowing Arkham Konstantinos to step in to the Advocate-Apparent position. The summer of 2147 saw a very aged Baphomet Crucifer handing over the reins of the Red Dawn to his grandson, Ashur Crucifer. Jacto Aleas was found dead in the wake of the Anakagrad Parklands Addresses - a series of Emancipation protests - July 16th, 2171. The Anakagrad Parkland Addresses started in MacDonald Memorial Park, and moved to the marble steps of the Anakagrad Conference Centre, after tempers flared between Young Anarchists Front activists, and 'bodyguards' of the Tears of Termani Army of Loyalists. Jacto Aleas' last words are his legacy: "Brothers... SEE how the minions of the peddler ben Adamah challenge all we hold dear about our beloved Anakagrad... our beloved Meria... our BELOVED Likatonia. Can we stand idly by, while these minions destroy all that we hold most dear? Can we allow this rabble to buy and sell our children? Our sisters? Our wives and mothers? I say NO! I say, FIGHT the power, brothers. They can spill their poison in the Convocations of the Cold City. They can silence our voices in the parks of Meria. They can spill our blood on these marble steps... but they can NEVER overcome". He was replaced in the Science and Technology office, by Chalice Chase, a university lecturerer from the University of Anakagrad, and founder member of the Divine Yoni Faction of the AAS. November 2171, after failing to retain the Head of Government position, Arkham Konstantinos dissolved the Anarch Anakrousite Shatter. The bulk of members of the former AAS, joined a new 'coalition', the Axis Mundi, in the form of the Axis Mundi Anakrousite faction - now the AM AAP. April 2183 marked the end of the Arkham Konstantinos term in office. He was replaced by relative unknown, Magnifico Caliente, as Head of the AM AAP, Anakrousite advocate in the Axis Mundi, and potential Head of Government. April of 2183 also saw one of the biggest shakeups of AAP history, with almost all seats changing hands in mid-term elections: Jacinto Valverde lost "Foreign Affairs" to Abjorn Krabava, Lorenz Aibara lost "Finance" to Kale Prach, Toutant Beauregard lost "Defence" to Saefari Raatko, Nikolas Dibilisi lost "Justice" to Jokull Tabor, Cesar Sohzer lost "Infrastructure and Transport" to Ogmundr Spalko, Victor Rorshack lost "Health and Social Services" to Otkell Vabka, Devin Barry lost "Education and Culture" to Saegeirr Habart, Rekka Tsutumi lost "Food and Agriculture" to Gunnmundr Baatyr, and Marius Von Mannse lost "Environment and Tourism" to Josurr Edemskoi. In the following 'coup' of May 2183, Magnifico Caliente was elected to the Head of Government seat... the first 'out' homosexual Head of Government in Likatonian history. Described in the party newsletter as "a flamboyant politician", and described by opposing parties as "so 'out' that he is practically 'in' someone else's closet"... Magnifico Caliente spearheads a movement for greater acceptance of alternative 'orientations' in Likatonian politics. After more than a full term of relative inactivity, October 2186, saw further reforms to the AM AAP line-up: Saefari Raatko moved across to replace Chalice Chase in the Science and Technology office; Serenity River was replaced in the Trade and Industry office, by Josef Goltmunson; Andreas von Au retired from Internal Affairs to be replaced by Saadak O'ksandr. The biggest shake-up in the party, however, was another apparent 'coup', this time, of AM AAP leadership... the replacement of Magnifico Caliente as Head of Government, by Ashkenaz ben Adamah (son of Absalom ben Adamah)... and Ashkenaz' nomination of (none other than) Byron Whiteflag, to the Defence office. Some experts have speculated that the success of the Whiteflag/ben Adamah 'coup', may have been somehow rooted in the almost uniform "ethnic Shkoldran" composition of the 2186 AM AAP 'cabinet'. April 2201 saw the advent of a new direction for the party, with the members electing Aryeh Anakrousis (grandson to Anakah, the party founder) to the leadership. The same internal election saw the aged Byron Whiteflag finally 'allowed' to retire, handing over his Defence seat to Memnoch Crucifer (another return to 'old' values, Memnoch being the fifth generation Crucifer to represent the Anakrousite party). The 'New Direction' campaign accompanied a change in party identity, to AM AMALAM: the Axis Mundi Anakrousite Militant Atheist Libertarian Anarchist Movement. The AM AMALAM was, however, short-lived. Only five years after it's inception, it was 'overthrown' in the party heirarchy, by a coalition of young revolutionaries in 2206. Aryeh Anakrousis lost the 'Head of Government' seat to Arius Hunter; Memnoch Crucifer lost the Defense seat to Joh-Mah Chow; Josef Goltmunson lost the Trade and Industry seat to Micah Parnassus; Josurr Edemskoi lost the Environment seat to his son, Ashrad Edemskoi; Gunnmundr Baatyr lost the Agriculture office to Karolina Karron; Saefari Raatko lost the Science and Technology seat to Eva Adamah; Saegeirr Habart lost the Education seat to Amar Edden; Otkell Vabka lost the Social Services office to Shalam Aksad; Ogmundr Spalko lost the Transport office to Xenon Rethsek; Jokull Tabor lost the Justice seat to Ryker Vendam; Kale Prach lost the Finance seat to Marnok Rosh; Saadak O'ksandr lost the Internal Affairs office to Farook Jamal; Abjorn Krabava lost the Foreign Affairs seat to Dmitri Domani. This new 'revolution' rocketed to power on a popular wave, claiming to be 'elected by the street', and with an agenda to bring Power to The People. After nearly two decades of success for the Axis Mundi Revolution! in February 2225, the party put forth their first "Head of State" candidate for a generation - a great-descendent of the original Crucifer line, Salome Crucifer. She unfortunately failed to take the Head of State seat, and the Axis Mundi Revolution! returned to the policy of endorsing other Axis party candidates. September of 2233 saw another complete changeover in the highest echelons - true to the 'revolutionary spirit': Dmitri Domani was replaced by Aatolva Bagration; Shalam Aksad yeilded to Ambjorg Mingrelsky; Amar Edden lost his seat to Odda Orbelianov; Xenon Rethsek surrendered to Thordis Aragvsky; Joh-Mah Chow handed control to Hadle Magalov; Marnok Rosh handed over to Hafstein Adzari; Micah Parnassus gave way to Salgeir Palavandov; Karolina Karron was ousted by Samuli Milikishvili; Ryker Vendam lost his edge to Larus Gamsakh; Farook Jamal was pushed aside by Yrio Nakashidze; Eva Adamah ushered in Gerrith Tusiev; and Ashrad Edemskoi moved aside for Aharon Shiosh. Arius Hunter, himself, nominated co-revolutionary Salome Crucifer, to be his replacement candidate. After a dismal showing in the October 2248 elections, Salome Crucifer was quitely ushered out, stage left. The party once again opted to field no Head of State candidate, and Atreides Anakrousis took over the leadership of the party founded by his fore-father-many-times-removed, Anakah. In December 2249, Atreides Anakrousis managed to overturn the earlier 'coup' that had ousted the Axis Mundi Revolution! cabinet, and was popularly elected to the First Advocacy. His first action on gaining the Advocacy being appointing his close confidante, Kaiser Crucifer (son of Salome) to the unofficial position of 'First Advisor', and to the 'official' position of Axis Mundi Revolution! candidate for Emissary. After straight losses in the second consecutive election, Kaiser Crucifer and Atreides Anakrousis dissolved the Axis Mundi Revolution, in October of 2251 - ushering in the (re)formation of the Anarch Anakrousite Party (reborn). However, March 2259 again saw a swing, with Ahriman - the younger brother of Atreides, seizing the reins. It was a period of quiet reflection for the party. Four years later, Asha'man Anakrousis seized power from his brother, and the Revolution was reborn. Under the influence of Asha'man, an entire clean sweep of Axis Mundi Revolution! cabinet followed: The new candidate for Foreign Affairs was Kefira Fanngeir - known as 'the Lioness', for her fierce public appearances. The new candidate for Internal Affairs was Penuel Taarvetti, and for Finance - the candidate put foward was Mordechai Haferbjorn. The new candidate for Defence was Gavriel Hallulv, for Justice was Levona Tuovikka (who also heads the Axis Mundi Revolution 'women in politics' movement), and, in the Infrastructure office, her twin sister Livya Tuovikka. The candidate for Health was Uriya Thorbrandur, for Education was Zechariah Arhnvidh, for Science was 'the Lady' Gevira Dagur. The candidate for Agriculture was Gershon Geirfinnur, for Environment was Uzi Ninna, and for Trade was Tamir Ingberg. Category:Likatonian PartiesCategory:Axis Mundi